Hello Chibi
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang get cursed by a giant demon puppy and get separated from their chibi's, now they must travel with the little guys to find out how to reverse the curse, this spells trouble. FUNNY, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello chibi

Chapter 1 ... That cursed puppy

Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN IT!

{A/N: =Keo=: HI, its me, dragon and chichi here writing yet ANOTHER story.  
Dragon: Hey ppls, this story is my and chichis idea but =keo= is writing it because we are round hers for the meeting this month.  
chichi: Me and dragon drew a GIANT picture of all the charactors from inuyasha with all of us, AND EVERYONE WAS A CHIBI!  
=keo=: it was ohh soo kawii ^_^.  
Dragon: on with the story now, *get out whip and glares at =keo=.  
=keo=: *gulps and starts typing.}

"Im tiiirrrreeeddd" shippo complained for the zillionth time that morning, "Well why dont we leave you here" inuyasha growled for the billionth time that morning,  
"SIT BOY" kagome comanded for the trillionth time that morning, ahh yes, it was a normal morning in fuedal japan. But the morning could not be compleated without...  
'rub rub'... "HENTAI" 'SMACK', oh yes, now it was a normal day. "We should stop for lunch soon" kagome mumbled absently, "YUMMY, im starved" shippo yelled dramaticly as he licked his lips and rbbed his belly, "Nope, we got shards to find" inuyasha stated as he brushed the dirt of his outfit from the last sit. "We are stopping and thats that" kagome stated as she turned around eyeing him hazardasly, "No we aint" he growled in protest, the gumi all coverd there ears on instinct as they knew what was coming... again, "SIT BOY", 'CRASH', "BITCH". "Ohh mabey lunch will have to wait, I sense a jewl shard" kagome sighed as she pulled out her bow and arrows and began to jog in the dirction of an opening in the forrest, closely followed by the others. As soon as they broke free of the dingy forrest, they were hit with a wall of sunlight, a beautiful fiels of white flowers... oh and a GIANT demon puppy (think a bigger yet more puppylike version of sesshomarou in dog form).  
"A friend of yours inuyasha?" miroku joked as he lightly poked his friend, "Oh shut it monk" the hanyou snapped grabbing his finger and twisting it making the monk cry out in pain, "un called for inuyasha, un called for". The great puppy began to growl at them angrly, "I'll kill it" inuyasha growled as he pulled out his sword, "You sure, he might be related to you for all you know" kagome joked, "Yeah, now you have a younger brother" shippo mocked, the vain on inuyashas head looked about to expload, he turned around to yell at the kit when he was interupted by a great roar. Everyone turned just intime to see the giant puppy demons eyes begin to glow neon green before, 'FWROOOOOOOFSH' they were all knocked out by a blinding flash. "Hey guys, mines waking up" called a cute child like voice,  
inuyasha was semi contious and wasnt sure weather he was hearing things, but that voice sounded like him... only like when he was a kid, "Aww, I wanned mine to wake first" called another voice, "mines waking up too" called another, inuyashas eyes clicked open, (four seconds later...) "",  
birds from the whole of japan fleed from the sudden screem. The inu hanyou sat freaked out with his back to a tree staring wide eyed and blankly at the five little versions of him and his friends, "Geez, dont be such a baby" the small kagome shook her head and told the chibi hanyou who was copying the big inuyasha.  
"I inu inuyasha, is that you?" big kagome mumbled wearly as she slowly opened her eyes, (another four seconds later...) "",  
birds who were currently flying away had their ear drums burst and started falling to earth. "MAN, WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP SCREEMING" chibi inuyasha yelled as he covered his ears the same as big inuyasha, "W w who are you?" kagome stuttered nervously, "If I may miss big kagome, we are your chibis" tiny miroku answered looking up at her. "What the hells a chibi... some sort of demon?" big inuyasha growled as his mini grabbed a mini tetsaiga, "NO DUMMI, we aint demons"  
the incredably small shippo squeeked, "A chibi is a smaller cuter version of yourself that shows your emotions and feelings even when you dont show them on the outside"  
little sango answered as she looked up from her big form, "how YOU can see us we dont know?" little inu added. "What happened?" miroku asked dizzly as he sat up with a jolt, "WAAA..." he was stopped from furtherly killingh the birds of japan by all the chibis covering his mouth, "WAAAAHHHHHHH" sango screemed causing inuyasha and his chibi to fall swirly eyed and everyone else to anime sweatdrop. Ten minutes later the gang and the chibi gang were sitting down ad discusing the situation while kagome made raymon and her chibi made chibi raymon. "A big puppy demon attacked you, am I correct?" chibi miroku asked as he sipped his tea wisely, The larger gumi nodded, "That was Chibidaioh, he is a very powerfull demon that has the power to seperate people from their chibis" chibi sango explained. "What good does that do?" big shippo asked, "Well us chibis cant really do anything, we cant fight or cast spells, yet any damage that comes to us will reflect on you guys" chibi shipo answered sheepishly. Everyone looked round at chibi inuyasha who looked about to expload with rage, then over at the bigger hanyou who had his eye twitching with anger but looked relitively calm, he was staring at kagomes chibi who was giving all the other chibis love heart eyes, "Soooo kawii"  
big kagome squeeled, everyone anime sweat dropped. "OHH THATS JUST GREAT, now I gotta protect five BABYS aswell" inuyasha growled, his chibi getting angryer and angryer,  
"Hey inuyasha, one of those chibis is part of you ya know, so your calling yourself a baby too" shippo smirked, big inuyasha was about to hit shippo over the head when he was cut off by an ear peirding screem, "" came the angry cry from the small hanyou as he began to smash a tree with his hands, not really doing any damage, all the big gumi looked at him in confusion and the chibis had question marks apper above their heads, "Poor little guy, needs to vent off all that anger" chibi miroku sighed as he shook his head.

{A/N: STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2, AND KEEP ON REVEIWING !} 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ... I screem, you screem, we all screem for... CHIBIMOTIONS :D

Disclaimer: As much as I wish too, I still dont own inuyasha... or the chibis... or my cookie wah TT_TT.

{A/N: HIYA, its me chichi, I decided to write this chapter unknowen to =keo= and dragon to get back at them for telling everyone at school that im only eleven,  
NOW THEY ALL KEEP PATTING ME ON THE HEAD AND MAKING BABY SOUNDS :(. I cheacked the reveiws first though, Although it wasnt said exactly, I think people have the wrong idea about this story, the little charactors are the chibis not baby versions of the charactors, they are like the mini charactors that pop up occasionly in anime.  
ANYWAY, I hope you like my chapter, sorry its short, im not a good typer :(, but I hope ya likes it anyway ! =3 P.s. When a chibi charactor shows an emotion, thats what its big form is feeling inside, if one crys or gets flamy eyes, that doesnt mean they are acctuly crying or on fire, it means that they are sad or angry (exetra). }

["OHH THATS JUST GREAT, now I gotta protect five BABYS aswell" inuyasha growled, his chibi getting angryer and angryer,  
"Hey inuyasha, one of those chibis is part of you ya know, so your calling yourself a baby too" shippo smirked, big inuyasha was about to hit shippo over the head when he was cut off by an ear peirding screem, "" came the angry cry from the small hanyou as he began to smash a tree with his hands, not really doing any damage, all the big gumi looked at him in confusion and the chibis had question marks apper above their heads, "Poor little guy, needs to vent off all that anger" chibi miroku sighed as he shook his head.]

"Stupid chibis makin me tired" inuyasha grumbled as he watched his miniture sleep on the ground peacefully, "Ya, it will do that mr big inuyasha, If you feel to strong an emotion then you will wear us out, if we are tired then so are you" chibi kagome stated very matter-a-factly. "Its ironic that we have battled stong demons and great fources of evil... yet our downfall is ourselfs" big miroku sighed as his chibi got a dark cloud over its head, "Dont feel sad miroku,  
we will find a way to get back inside you" chibi shippo grinned as he hopped on his biggys head. Inuyasha slumped againced a tree feeling tried as hell, he looked over at chibi kagome who was staring at him with big pink heart eyes, he stared at her blankly, "Oi kagome, whats your chibi thing doin?" he snapped, kagome who was also staring at him in deep thought but without the lovey dovey look snapped out of her trance and turned towards her chibi, "WAAAH, NO BAD CHIBI"  
she yelled as both the big and the small micos went bright red. Chibi inuyasha woke up with a yawn, "Hello, what I miss?" he asked sleeply only to then be greeted by a fist to his head, "OWWWW" yelled both chibi inuyasha and big inuyasha as a lump grew on bot their heads, "Dont say I didnt tell you, any harm that comes to us will reflect on you" chibi shippo rminded the two hanyous only to be greeted by two bumps on the head that reflected on both the shippos, "CUT IT OUT"  
kagome yelled as her chibis eyes set on fire, all the other chibis screemed and ran for protection behind their big versions. "INUYASHA SI..." big and chibi kagome began before stopping to look at chibi inuyasha who wet himself and crurled up on the floor shivering like a frightend puppy while his big version just flattened his ears and prepared for impact. "Awwww inuyasha, I didnt know my sits scared you so much" kagome only realised her mistake as both chibi and large form crashed to the ground,  
"Sorry" she cried as her chibi anime sweatdropped. "DANM YOU WOMAN" inuyasha yelled angrly as he stood up from his hole, no one paid him any attention though because the sound of crying echoed from his chibis hole, "Aww its ok baby" kagome soothed as she scooped up the chibi hanyou and began to cradel him, big inuyasha began feeling calm and tired as she rocked his chibi, but he snapped out of it the moment everyone started laughing and realisation hit. "HEY STOP MAKIN ME LOOK STUPID RUNT"  
the big hanyou cried as he grabbed his chibi out of kagomes hands by the scruff of his neck, the chibi looked angry, a mini vain pulsed in his head. "Inuyasha,  
whats the use of fighting yourself" sango sighed as her and her chibi sat side by side by an old oak tree, chibi miroku wandered from his larger self and over to chibi sango, 'Rub rub', 'SMACK' "HENTAI", "OWWW" both large and chibi miroku cried as the chibi was hit on the head with a boomerang, "Do you mind" big miroku complained as he grabed his chibi by the sleave and dragged him away, both sangos anime sweat dropped, "Stupid lecher" they both mumbled in unison. "Look everyone,  
standing here is getting us nowear, lets go find old keade and see if she has a cure" chibi kagome comanded before her big version could say anything, everybody blinked twice,  
but obediently followed the little kagome back into the forrest of which they came.

{A/N: PLEEEEASE REVEIW, if this chapter gets more that three reveiws before tomorow then I will get =keo= or dragon to write SESSHY into the next chapter,  
ohh this will be fun :D}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ... sesshys chibi O_O'

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT... thanks to the stupid lawyers.

{A/N: HELLO, it me =keo=, Im here toay after kicking chichis little butt for writing chapters without my permission... AGAIN. Anyway, to be fair, she won my bet and now I have to write the chapter she came up with, to be 100% fair though it is kinda funny ^^. ANYWAY, I hope you will all reveiw whatya think, enjoy!}

["Look everyone,  
standing here is getting us nowear, lets go find old keade and see if she has a cure" chibi kagome comanded before her big version could say anything, everybody blinked twice,  
but obediently followed the little kagome back into the forrest of which they came.]

"We ARE lost idiot" inuyasha growled as they passed the big oak tree for the fourteenth time, "WE ARENT LOST" kagome shreeked not wanting to be proven wrong.  
"Ohh man we are totaly lost" chibi kagome sighed as she anime sweatdropped, "HA, see I was right, WE ARE LOST" inuyasha smirked, "Ya like you have an idea where we are going either buddy" inuyasha chibi anime sweat dropped, "SHUT UP YOU" big inuyasha growled back. "Those guys really are dim ya know" chibi sango sighed, "Hey would you mind stopping reading our thougts, its quite annoying" big sango grumbled. "I LIKE SUGAR, MWA HA HA" chibi shippo yelled randomly as he jumped over everyones head,  
all the other chibis glared at big shippo, "What?" he asked, "You gave him your candy didnt you?" chibi miroku asked as he shook his head, "Yeah, so what?"  
big shippo asked scepticly, "Us chibis cant eat your food, it makes us go a bit mental... then after a little while it will begin to effect you and you will get ..." chibi sango never finished because the chibi sugar high began to effect shippo who began running in circles screeming about bananas, everyone anime sweatdropped. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK" chibi kagome screemed, "ME?, YOU'RE THE JERK, JERK" chibi inuyasha screemed back, both with pulsing vains, big inuyasha and big kagome were glaring evily at eachother but letting the chibis do the talking. "Man this is even old when there is chibis" big miroku sighed, "Hey, ya think they will ever just admit their love and cut out the hate act" big sango whispered as she nudged miroku in the ribs. "WHAT LOVE"  
both kagome and inuyasha screemed in unison as they turned to face the group red faced and angry, chibi sango and miroku hid behind their biggers in fear of the angry people, "Their right ya know" chibi kagome anime sweat dropped as she looked up at her bigger, "Ya, Im tired of fighting with chibi kagome cos of your stupid pride" chibi inuyasha growled as he looked up, both of them got bashed on the head by the emmbarressed couple, "OWWW" the four cried in unison.  
"GET OFFA UUS YA BULLYS" came a yell from both shippo and his chibi, "Ohh no what now" kagome sighed as they all ran to find out what all the commotion was about,  
although inuyasha and kagome were just glad to get out of the accward situation. "SESSHOMAROU LET SHIPPO go or ..." kagome faded out as she saw the scene of sesshomarou holding shippo and a chibi sesshomarou holding chibi shippo, everyone just stared scepticly. "Chibidioah?" mirokus chibi asked, sesshomarous chibi shrugged and nodded, "Nice to see we arent the only people to have live chibis following us around" big sango sighed, "If you want to live then you must tell me what this THING is and how I can dispose of it without getting myself killed" the demon lord asked the group in monotone as his chibi growled and had a vain pulsing in its head. "WE DONT NEED TO TELL YOU NOTHING SESSHOAMROU" inuyasha yelled as his chibi got furious, "Correct brother, you dont need to tell me nothing, you need to tell me somthing,  
now begin before I kill you" sesshomarou told him flatly, inuyasha stopped to think for a moment trying to figure out what he said wrong, his chibi had question marks around its head, everyone anime sweat dropped at his stuididty, exept sesshoamrou, but his chibi started laughing uncontrolabley. Everyone stared at him and the chibi immedietly stopped ad turned bright red, sesshomarou then without a word kicked the mini-him to the ground, then grabbed his rib cage in pain, "Yah sesshomarou, you cant hurt him,  
hes a part of you and will reflect his pain into you" kagomes chibi instructed, sesshoamrou dropped shippo and his chibi followed as he stood up in pain.  
"I will explain because my big version is to dim minded to ever give you what you want when you mean no harm... hes such an idiot... anyway, we are chibis,  
basicly a lillte version of you, we are part of you and can read your mind and soul and show any hidden emotions you may feel inside" inuyashas chibi explained as a vain from his big version appered in his head, "SERIOUSLY, stop getting angry all the damn time, you're makin me tired" the chibi snapped as he turned to his bigger. "If you hurt your chibi then its pain will be reflected onto you, if they die then so will you" kagomes chibi added, Sesshomarou looked at them flatly while his chibi ran around freaking out, all the other chibis stated laughing, sesshomarou growled and without another word walked off sencing that they did not know of a cure. "That was fun" chibi snago laughed, "Yah, never seen sesshy freak before" chibi inuyasha chuckled, all the big forms stared at him scepticly,  
"Sesshy?" miroku asked as he raised an eye brow, "Ohh come on, you know you all call him that in your heads, dont try to deny it... sesshomarous such a long word"  
chibi shippo answered, they all started laughing, "maby having a chibi around wont be so bad". (mwa ha ha, think again :D). 


End file.
